


Ошибка 484 (not found)

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Battle, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: — Ваше отношение к богу? — ученый смотрит внимательно, будто бы насквозь.— Если бы он существовал, с удовольствием надрал ему зад за всё! — усмехается Джеймс.Тема:SCP-2621 – Достучаться до небес
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Ошибка 484 (not found)

Так... сюрреалистично. Тогда, когда Джеймса только позвали на интервью к худощавому мужчине с орлиными чертами и странной усмешкой, он бы не смог догадаться, _что_ его ждёт в ходе этой операции.  
_— Ваше отношение к богу? — ученый смотрит внимательно, будто бы насквозь. На столе перед ним файл с его, Джеймса, фото и с отчётливо обведёнными красным строками. "Атеист", "В юности увлекался...", ещё какая-то — с его места не всё видно.  
— Если бы он существовал, с удовольствием надрал ему зад за всё! — усмехается Джеймс, спокойно усаживаясь и рассматривая доктора к ответ. За годы работы в фонде SCP он уже привык не удивляться самым странным вопросам от учёных — как, например, был ли у него опыт утопления или же общался ли во снах со странными чёрными человечками, называющих себя посланниками какого-то псевдобога. Надо так надо: его бывшего друга сослали в испытуемых D-ранга, когда тот додумался соврать про опыт с реками — едва не потопил всю команду.  
— Таки и надрали бы? — на острых губах кривится улыбка, и Джеймс наклоняет голову: он определённо уже заинтересован в операции._  
Рамирез напротив него задумчиво гладит ствол автомата, самыми кончиками одетыми в перчатки пальцев.  
— Как думаете, мы и правда едем убивать... _их_? — спрашивает тот самым ровном тоном голоса, что может, и только в самом конце колеблется, не осмеливаясь назвать вещи своими именами.  
— Какая разница? Даже если эти 2621-1 и правда ангелы, как будто описанное в Библии перестаёт быть мудачеством, — сплёвывает Джеймс, и Рамирез косо усмехается, однако явно успокоенный его словами.  
— Поверь, я это знаю куда лучше тебя. Стоял по ночам на коленях, если не мог выучить ещё одну молитву на латыни, — хмыкает он, пока ухмылка становится одновременно острее и горше. — Не могу определиться, стоит ли мне читать молитвы, пока отстреливаю этих говнюков. Может, так бог меня точно услышит?  
Вся группа обменивается короткими смешками.  
— О, Боже, услышь меня и прими эту крылатую душу назад в свои объятия! — кривляется Ричард, прикладывая шутливо руку к груди и вознося глаза к небу. — Ах чёрт, ты создал своих ангелов бездушными созданиями, даже вернуть-то нечего!  
Хохот разливается по бронетранспортёрам, и даже от командующего агента Брэдли слышен тихий смешок.  
— Сын мой, не горюй, я заберу назад их мечи! — подыгрывает ему Джеймс, делая самое одухотворённое лицо, что только может. И, кажется, нужного эффекта он добивается, раз смех продолжается.  
— О Боже, я грешен! Я убил твоё воинство! Позволь мне покаяться и попасть в твой фальшивый рай! — вступает было в игру уже Эд, но оказывается прерван начальством.  
— Тихо. Мы почти на месте. К нам приближаются восемь летающих объектов с мечом. Будьте готовы высадиться в любую минуту, — раздаётся в ушах спокойный приказ, и вся группа моментально затихает, прижимая к груди автоматы. — Помните. Наша задача — дать Эпсилон-3 собрать хоть что-то и свалить. Подведёте — на том свете достану и повторно убью.  
Все переглядываются и синхронно принимаются за подготовку: натягивают очки на глаза, проверяют крепления шлема и брони, боезапасы в автоматах и на поясе. Каждый — как отточеная деталь часового механизма, в порядке и готов к долгому бою.  
Джеймс кивает своему боевому партнёру — Ричарду — и протягивает ему огнеупорный щит из-под своего сидения.  
— Готов? — одними губами спрашивает он и получает еле заметный кивок. Отлично. Есть кому доверить спину. Они — первые на выход из этого бронетранспортера, в атаку на этих тварей, пока остальные разворачивают первичную поддержку на земле.  
— Тау-5, на выход! — машина останавливается на месте, и открывается выход, в который со своим щитом прыгает Джеймс и бежит к ближайшему укрытию. Где-то там, чуть вдали, летят _они_ — SCP-2621-1 — с большими длинными палками, которые тут же загораются пламенем. Красиво.  
— И в раю популярны Звёздные войны! — весело рычит он, видя краем глаза занимающих позицию Ричарда и ещё пару бедолаг из второго бронетранспортёра. А после поднимает автомат и пробно стреляет прямо в грудь — зря. — Говорит Тау-5-Джей! В сердце не стрелять, защищена броней даже от пуль!  
Соседняя тварь будто бы спотыкается в воздухе, а после неловко заваливается. Ещё одна — кружится в воздухе, схватившись за крыло.  
— Говорит Тау-5-Эр! В голову работает! — поспешно сообщает в рацию механический голос Ричарда.  
— Тау-5-У! Крыло тоже!  
Этого более, чем достаточно — голова и крылья, значит. Следующими несколькими выстрелами твари сброшены на землю, и Джеймс позволяет себе перевести дух и положить к себе ближе запасной магазин.  
Сзади слышен шум упорной работы и мат: опять Хэллфайер немного клинит при сборке, и потому Эд проклинает её именем бога. Разведовательные дроны разлетаются по воздуху, образуя сеть, готовую в любой момент сообщить о новом противнике.  
— Говорит Брэдли. С востока приближается восемнадцать крылатых объектов, — вливается спокойный голос в уши, после чего буквально слышна усмешка. — Ню-7 и Эпсилон-3 докладывают об успешном вторжении. Отличная работа!  
— Не такой уж он и всеведующий, — ухмыляется Джеймс себе под нос, группируясь для отражения новой атаки. Где-то рядом уже должны улечься Джонни и Найджел с винтовками, с возможностью отстреливать тварей удалённо.  
— Что за... — голос Брэдли кажется удивлённым, командир даже запинается на доли секунды. — Тау-5-Э, повернуть Хэллфайер на 25 градусов 33 секунды на восток и атаковать замеченную цель!  
— Тау-5-Э, цель принята! — мгновенно пушка разворачивается в указанную сторону, после чего Джеймс инстинктивно льнёт к уже родному осколку скалы и сжимает крепко зубы, пока не раздается за спиной грохот. И, видно, прочувствовав момент, Эд снова не сдерживается. — Какого хуя это колеса с головой, что, блядь, курил гребанный создатель...  
— Марихуану, — мрачно шутит Ричард и вскидывает оружие к уже приближающимся точкам. — Тау-5-Эр, вижу цель!  
Вновь их команда принимается за дело. Рамирез еле уловимо шепчет что-то по латыни в рацию — _ave, domini_ , кажется, — не то благославляя команду по укореневшийся глубоко внутри привычке, не то проклиная их цель. Кто знает — из памяти Джеймса вся латынь практически выветрилась, если не считать пару игрушечных молитв к Дьяволу и заклинания призыва демона.  
Рядом с головой Джеймса пролетает небольшой сгусток пламени, едва обогревший его затылок. Приходится накидывать щит сверху себя, на всякий случай — впрочем, остальные немногочисленные "выстрелы" проходят мимо, пока их отряд буквально скашивает точки меньше, чем за минуту.  
Слабаки.  
— Говорит Брэдли. Отличная работа. Ню-7 достигли объекта, — и правда, вокруг верха башни, на фоне появляющих туч можно заметить еле уловимые серебристые вертолёты. — Тау-5, быть наготове и прикрыть голову. Погода вызвана аномальными причинами.  
Джеймс отфыркивается и, на всякий случай, перезаряжает оружие — мало ли, ожидается тварепад. После он укрывается вновь щитом и занимает неподвижную позицию, внимательно изучая обстановку.  
Стремительно темнеет: вертолеты уже кажутся крохотными и тусклыми звёздами. Поднимается мощный ветер, который тщетно норовит скинуть их с небосвода — как будто Фонд может не готов к подобным атакам! Вертолёты Ню-7 — конфетка, чуть ли не в ураган и торнадо могут летать, оберегаемые разработками учёных!  
— Говорит Брэдли. Тау-5, приближается неопознанный объект с неба, — спокойный голос в рации вызывает улыбку. Неужели в этом деле замешаны и "инопланетяне"?  
Дождь падает с неба сплошной стеной, промокая их с ног до головы за доли секунды — благо, вода технике не помеха, — чтобы почти мгновенно исчезнуть. _Объект_ разрывает тучи, дырявя их в круг диаметром метров так сто, чтобы оказаться вскоре совсем рядом с ним.  
— Крест божий!.. — в ушах слышан полупанический вопль Рамиреза, и его даже становится немного жаль. Тяжело, наверно.  
— Это он нас благославил, что ли, на битву? — смеётся Ричард, пока вода вокруг креста начинает испаряться. А после появляются десятки тварей, и становится как-то не до смеха: их много, они рядом и стреляют пламенем из меча гораздо лучше — щит то и дело нагревается, отражая чужие атаки.  
На земле будто раскрывается филиал библийского ада. Жара выжимает всю влагу из тела Джеймса, чтобы тут испарить её. Ствол в руках обжигает уже сквозь толстые перчатки, и менять магазины всё тяжелее. В воздухе стоит отврательный запах паленого пуха, что оседает горьким пеплом на фильтрах респиратора.  
А твари всё идут и идут. Почти человеческие лица то искажены презрением и недоумением, то присполнены почти обычного страха, то пусты и безэмоциональны как куклы. Крылья то и дело распадаются на множество перьев, пока падающие пылающие мечи всё сжигают на своем пути.  
Постепенно число тварей заметно уменьшается, Джеймс даже может позволить себе позицию, вместе с товарищами заключая грёбанный крест в кольцо, из которого не вырваться ни единой крылатой твари. Пальцы неприятно горят и болят, но он упрямо стискивает ими автомат, пока небо неожиданно не оказывается чистым — ни единого летающего и угрожающего им 2621-1!  
Он спешно делает большой глоток воздуха и опускает оружие на землю, давая небольшой отдых затекшим конечностям — но готов в любую секунду вновь подорваться и защищаться.  
— Говорит Брэдли. Тау-5, доложите обстановку.  
— Тау-5-Э, в строю, незначительный ожог голени.  
Перекличка продолжается, и не без удивления Джеймс подмечает, что ни у кого серьезных травм нет, только редкие ожоги конечностей да пальцев, как у него. Да и тварей почти нет, всего пара штук, которых успели отстрелить ещё до него.  
— Говорит Брэдли. Ню-7, прикрыть отход Тау-5, — они отходят? Всё закончилось? Срань господня!  
Он осторожно поднимается с земли, чтобы тут же кратко взвыть — из ниоткуда взялось ещё сколько-то тварей! И потому с ним расправляются особо жестоко, чтобы не смели мешаться на пути к отсутплению.  
Над головами возникает далёкий мерный шум вертолётов, из озорства выпустивших тоже по пуле в тварей. И Джеймм даже может их понять: упустить такой шанс? Ни за что.  
— Говорит Брэдли. Пришёл приказ на уничтожение креста, — в голосе в этот раз звучит злорадная усмешка, которая тут же находит отражение на губах самого Джеймса. — Стреляем ракетами. Разъебите эту хуйню.  
С удовольствием!  
Он хватает свою ракетную портативную установку и с мрачным удовлетворением выпускает все свои заряды прямо в задрожавший крест. Сзади вновь слышен грохот Хэллфайера, и земля перед ним вновь пылает адской бездной. Бессчисленные трупы воняют мясом и пухом, некоторые подлетают вновь вверх силой промазавших ракет, чтобы опять быть расстрелянными — но уже пулемётами бдящих вертолётов.  
Грохот. В плавящемся воздухе едва заметно, как крест рассыпается на куски и погребает трупы, оставаясь памятником истории, только в этот раз уже победы человечества, в отличие от башни вдали.  
Тау-5 отступает: Джеймс слышит это за спиной. Сначала грузится оружие, после — люди, и он с Ричардом заключает цепочку. За ними медленно закрывается люк бронетранспортёра, после чего машины везут их назад, домой, в родные уже казармы Фонда.  
— Говорит Брэдли. Отличная работа, бойцы. Кратко по итогам. Эпсилон-3 загрузило несколько важных объектов, ни один ученый в ходе операции не пострадал. Ни один вертолёт Ню-7 не вышел из строя во время прикрытия. Силами Тау-5 вынесено _блядских четыреста восемьдесят четыре объекта_ 2621-1. 484 объекта! Если бог и существует, то армия у него говно какое-то, — весело заключает Брэдли, явно развлекающийся с этого факта, пока остальные пытаются осмыслить число.  
— Мама... — высказывается первым Рамирез и стаскивает шлем с маской. Под ними можно заметить едва уловимые влажные следы на щеках. — Она меня на кресте распнет за такое, если узнает.  
— Ты всегда можешь подать запрос на психологическую помощь и амнезиак, — дружелюбно напоминает командир, пока команда переглядывается. Кто знает, может и подадут, когда адреналин спадёт и они осмыслят сегодняшний день. — И забыл уточнить. Вы с этим говном справились где-то за 37 минут. Если такая же армия придёт устраивать Судный день...  
Джеймс взрывается хохотом, искренне представляя, как быстро вынесут в щепки эту игрушечную армию. Если уж шестнадцать бойцов смогли выкосить целых пять сотен за сорок минут, то что будет, если в дело вступят армии?  
— Выпустите на них аллигатора этого, он их один за полчаса раздавит! — шутливо предлагает Ричард и устало откидывается на спину, пока в рации звучит смех.  
— Кстати, вы б видели ту ебанину, что к Ню-7 летела! Колеса, мать вашу, с головой! — влезает Эд, чуть размахивая руками.  
— У неё ещё и глаза по ободам были! Стреляющие, сука! — вмешивается какой-то из лётчиков — видно, сменили частоту на одну всем, чтобы обменяться впечатлениями, после чего фыркает. — Но, видно, глаз слишком много, вот и мазала.  
— Там и внутри эти были, кстати. Только они нам не мешали, — лениво вмешивается уже один из археологов и принимается за краткий рассказ.  
Джеймс прикрывает глаза, почти не вслушиваясь в базар по рации. Фоновый шум ему почти не мешает медленно засыпать, пока тяжесть на плечах от Ричарда и Джона кажется даже уютной и умиротворяющей.  
Задание выполнено. Можно отдыхать.


End file.
